¿Soy el protagonista de un anime?
by The joker black walker 99
Summary: Un día de la nada se estrena una nueva saga de anime llamada fate/stay night, siendo la ciudad de Fuyuki el centro de todo y Shirou lidiando con muchos problemas. Se sitúa un año antes de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial.


**Esta en mi primera historia y decidí escribir sobre una de mis sagas de anime favorita.**

 **RESUMEN:un día de la nada se estrena una nueva saga de anime llamada fate stay night siendo la ciudad de Fuyuki el centro de todo y Shirou lidiando con muchos problemas. Se remonta un año antes de la quinta guerra del santo grial**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:ni FATE ni TYPE-MOON me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : ¿Que demonios esta pasando?**

En la ciudad de Fuyuki era solo otro día tranquilo con el sol ya levantando en el cielo, las aves volando, las personas despertando para empezar su día ya sea ir a trabajar o la escuela.

En un lugar en particular en una gran casa de estilo japones un adolescente de 15 años con pelo castaño rojizo ,ojos color marrón casi dorado, estaba despertando de su letargo en el futon de su habitación para empezar un nuevo día. Este adolescente no es ni mas ni menos que Shirou Emiya el chico conocido por su amabilidad y deseo de ayudar a las personas, el llamado conserje falso por sus compañeros de escuela ya que siempre ayuda reparando objetos en su escuela sin pedir nada a cambio.

También fue un sobreviviente del gran Incendio de Fuyuki hace nueve años que asesino alrededor de 500 personas y destruyendo mas de un centenar de edificios, estando él en la zona cero del desastre, estando cerca de morir antes de ser rescatado por un hombre llamado Kiritsugu Emiya que estaba buscando sobrevivientes. Mas tarde en el hospital cuando despertó de su inconsciencia y con sus heridas curadas ,allí se encontraba el mismo hombre que lo salvo. Sentado junto a él, en una silla al lado de su cama estaba allí para saludarlo y preguntarle si se encontraba bien..

Cuando su respuesta fue 'si', el hombre le pregunto cual era su nombre ,él le respondió diciendo 'Shirou', pero cuando le pregunta su apellido él no lo recordaba, según parece, el había olvidado todo antes del incendio por el trauma excepto su nombre.

Mas tarde el hombre dijo "bueno, tienes dos opciones", empezó el mayor "puedes ir al orfanato con los demás niños y esperar a que te adopten o puedes venir conmigo, un completo extraño a vivir en mi casa" finaliza señalándose a si mismo en la ultima parte. Después de pensarlo un poco decidió que no tenia ninguna razón para rechazarlo, lo señaló, "yo?" pregunto el adulto, recibiendo un asentimiento en respuesta "de acuerdo en un par de días cuando salgas vendrás a vivir conmigo"dijo, se levanto para irse cuando recordó algo.

-"Por cierto Shirou" dijo llamando la atención del niño "soy un mago" declaro como si fuera algo normal.

-"Esta bien" ; consintió sorprendentemente tranquilo a pesar de lo extraño de la situación.

-"De acuerdo, adiós" dijo yéndose por la puerta cerrándola un momento después.

Desde entonces habían estado viviendo juntos en la gran casa.

Un tiempo después Shirou le pidió que le enseñara magia, el dijo 'no' firmemente, y así después de dos años de suplicar que le enseñara, finalmente cedió y dijo "de acuerdo, te enseñarle la ciencia de la taumaturgia, pero recuerda, 'ser un magus es caminar con la muerte'" citó seriamente.

A estado practicando magecraft desde entonces

* * *

Volviendo al presente, Shirou se levantó, cambiándose de su ropa de dormir al uniforme de su academia, Shirou se preparo para comenzar su día. Yendo a su cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando se escucho una voz familiar "sempai" dijo la voz haciendo que volteara y allí se encontraba una hermosa chica de pelo morado con ojos de juego "ohayo (buenos días)" saludo con una sonrisa, esta bella dama es Sakura Matou, ella es un año menor que el, cuando él se lesiono el hombro ya hace un tiempo, había venido todos los días a ayudarlo con cualquier cosa que necesite, desde entonces a venido siempre ya sea ayudarlo o hacerle compania y siempre era agradable pasar en día con ella.

-"Oh, Sakura ohayo" saludo de igual forma "llegas justo a tiempo, podrías ayudarme a preparar el desayuno?"pregunto amablemente

-"Si, por supuesto" dijo alegremente la chica

Para Shirou cocinar a sido tanto un pasatiempo como una necesidad, considerando que Kiritsugu no podía cocinar ni para salvar su propia vida, el mismo aprendió a cocinar, sinceramente nunca pensó que fuera posible quemar el agua.

En una nota triste, Kiritsugu murió hace tres años...

Había notado lo mal que se veía Kiritsugu supuestamente por una enfermedad, se notaba mas débil y cansado. Con el paso del tiempo se volvía cada vez peor y peor.

Una noche mientras caminaba por la casa vio a su padre sentado en el piso apoyado en el marco de la puerta que va al patio de la casa mirando el cielo nocturno, fue a sentarse junto a el y dijo "oye ji-san (viejo) si vas a dormir hazlo en tu cuarto" le dijo el niño a su padre, el hombre miro a su hijo y dijo "sabes Shirou, yo solía tener un sueño" declaro cansadamente "un sueño?" pregunto el chico "si, quería ser un súper héroe y salvar a todos" dijo "realmente? Y por que no lo hiciste?" pregunto "era una tarea muy difícil y al final no pude lograrlo" dijo tristemente "no te preocupes, tomare tu sueño, lo haré realidad y me convertiré en héroe en tu lugar" declaro el chico determinado "si, te lo encargo..." dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar "te prometo que me convertiré en un héroe" dijo mirando a las estrellas con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro "lo prometo".

Esa fue una noche triste...

* * *

Volviendo al presente él y Sakura acababan de preparar el desayuno estaban poniendo la mesa cuando-"SHIROOOOUU" escucharon un grito familiar "COMIDA" se escucho esta vez cuando alguien abruptamente entro a la casa corriendo y deteniéndose en el comedor "OHAYO" volvió a gritar en forma de saludo. Esta era la guardián legal y auto proclamada nee-san (hermana mayor) de Shirou, Taiga Fujimura, es una mujer mayor con cabello corto color castaño y una gran 'personalidad' por así decirlo.

Poco después de empezar a vivir con Kiritsugu, fue presentado a Raiga Fujimura y su nieta Taiga y al instante en que ella lo vio, lo abrazo gritando que ella se convertiría en su nee-san. Después de la muerte de Kiritsugu se volvió su guardián y lo vigila regularmente, ella también es la sensei (maestro/profesor/instructor) de ingles de la academia Horamura a la que Shirou asiste.

Actualmente el desayuno continuo normalmente con Shirou y Sakura comiendo normalmente y Taiga atiborrándose con suficiente comida para alimentar a cinco personas, otro rasgo suyo es que tiene un gran apetito."Prsirto shro prke nme djstre?" dijo una Taiga con la boca llena de comida "Fuji-nee no hables con la boca llena" regaño Shirou exasperado, Taiga trago y dijo "disculpa, lo que quise decir fue que porque no me dijiste?" pregunto una curiosa Taiga "de que estas hablando?" preguntó Shirou "ya sabes sobre 'eso'"dice ella "realmente no se de que estas hablando" dijo el adolescente realmente confundido "oh tu sabes de lo que hablo, me refiero a-""emm, fujimura-sensei no se le hace tarde?" dijo Sakura interrumpiendo a la mujer "eh?... ES CIERTO SE ME HACE TARDE PARA EL TRABAJO" grito antes de tragar lo que quedaba de su comida y salir corriendo gritando que esta tarde.

'Que es lo que Fuji-nee habrá querido decir?' pensó Shirou para si mismo antes de encogerse de hombros y dejándolo como otra de las rarezas de guardián "creo que deberíamos irnos también" declaro Shirou recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Sakura.

* * *

'Esto es extraño' esos eran los pensamientos de Shirou después de salir de su casa.

Mientras caminaba noto que la gente que pasaba junto a el lo miraba y lo señalaba mientras murmuraban entre ellos y los alcanzo a escuchar diciendo cosas como "es el" "se ve igual crees que sea...?" "no pude ser" y una que otra cosa mas.

Cuando llego a la academia se volvió mas intenso cuando los estudiantes comenzaban a parase a mirarlo, se reunían a su alrededor y varios hasta lo seguían a escondidas 'esto es extraño' volvió a repetirse a si mismo.

Finalmente cuando llego a su salón fue asaltado por los estudiantes de su clase haciéndole preguntas y gritando cosas como "oye es verdad?" "realmente puedes hacer eso?" "¡eso es increíble!" incluso alcanzo a escuchar "me das tu autógrafo?" entre todo lo demás, de echo podría jurar que escucho en el fondo a su amigo Issei Ryuudou gritar " HAHAHA lo sabia, sabia que esa chica ocultaba algo" como si hubiera resuelto un gran enigma.

Pero lo que pregunto un chico a azar lo atrapo completamente "¿oye realmente usas magia para arreglar cosas?" y Shirou solo pudo decir una cosa.

" **¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!"**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos ese fue el primer capitulo, puede que me aya salteado algo de información o me aya equivocado en algo pero quería terminar esto rápido. aun así espero que les aya gustado gustado el capitulo y si no, ese es su problema.**

 **De todos modos, hasta luego y gracias por leer.**


End file.
